Spock, Messiah!
| author = Theodore R. Cogswell & Charles A. Spano, Jr. | editor = | publisher = Bantam Books | format = paperback | published = | reprint = 1977, 1984 & 1994 | pages = 182 | ISBN = ISBN 0-553-10159-5 (1976); ISBN 0-552-10281-4 (1977 & 1984 Corgi reprints); ISBN 0-553-24674-7 (1984 & 1994 Bantam reprints) | date = 2269 | stardate = 6720.8 }} Spock, Messiah! is a 1976 Star Trek: The Original Series novel by Theodore R. Cogswell & Charles A. Spano, Jr.. It was the second original Star Trek novel published by Bantam Books, and the third book in their line of original Star Trek fiction (following the short story anthology ). Description :A boldly different Star Trek experience. :A defective mind link turns the logical Mr. Spock into a fiery revolutionary who sets out to convert the planet Kryos with fire, sword and a forbidden philosophy. Captain Kirk and the ''Enterprise crew must summon all their skill and cunning in a race against time on a hostile planet. Can they destroy the fiendish mind that holds Spock captive before it destroys them?'' Summary The is conducting operations using the planet Kyros to test a new device. This telescan cephalic implant gives the Starfleet officers complete access to the knowledge and instincts of pre-scanned and selected members of the local populace. The local hill people have a taboo against showing their faces in public, much the way it was taboo for a woman to go topless in public "two hundred years ago". Evidently, this is now considered quite normal by Federation standards. It is soon realized that there is something wrong when Ensign Sara George becomes a trampy sex-pot. This is uncharacteristic of George, as she normally is one of the few women in Starfleet who still hold to the anachronistic idea that sexual harassment in the workplace is a bad thing. It is soon realized that much more is amiss when Spock refuses to return to the ship and declares himself to be the Messiah. Spock holds the ship hostage by threatening to destroy the much needed trilithium modulator crystals. Upon further investigation, it is discovered that Spock's alternate personality was brought about by his mental connection with a local fanatic named Chag Gara. Psychologically, Chag appears to be a mentally disturbed fanatic with low intelligence and an inability to order his thoughts. A radiation surge in surrounding space highlights the necessity of the Enterprise s departure from the local area. The ship cannot leave without those crystals that Spock made off with, so a landing party is arranged. George is discovered to have been the reason Spock's implant was at fault, but after her own is repaired, she is selected for the landing party in case any seduction of the locals becomes necessary. When the Messiah recognizes George, he takes flight for other parts of town with his supporters. The landing party tracks him to his hovel, only to find that Spock and Chag have both changed living accommodations. Here, James T. Kirk befriends a local drunkard named Ker Kaseme. They quickly learn that Ker was a physician until his license was revoked due to his inappropriate sexual relations with young girls. Kirk determines that the best way to track Spock without violating the Prime Directive is to forge local currency in order to bribe the medical board into re-instating Ker as a doctor. They then use forged funds to rent Ker an office building from which he can resume his practice as they collect data. The Messiah organizes a demonstration of his theology by signaling the Enterprise to enter a low orbit. It is unknown how he accomplished this without a communicator, as he had disposed of his to prevent capture. The first attempt to subdue the Messiah is a complete failure, resulting in many injuries among the Starfleet crew. An emergency evacuation of their offices results in Ker being beamed aboard the ship. Spock and Chag flee to the hills with their followers. James T. Kirk's next attempt at reaching Spock involves dressing as a gypsy and following him into the hills. Montgomery Scott and Pavel Chekov are also selected for this mission. George is also included on this mission, despite recent injury, as she is considered to be the only seductive officer on board the ship. The caravan encounters trouble early on, as the Messiah had his cohorts cut an important bridge to prevent access to his area of operation. Kirk decides to ford a local river with his caravan and, in appreciation of this, George goes skinny dipping. The landing party is captured by Spock's followers, but allowed to live after demonstrating their healing abilities. Chekov causes trouble with the Chief's oldest son. George dances a strip tease to get the Chief on their side. The Messiah again contacts the ship without a communicator to demand another 'miracle' from the Enterprise. At the big gathering of the Messiah's forces, George does her strip tease again. At the end of the dance, Kirk and company are unmasked and held prisoner. While engaging in intimate relations with the Messiah, George realizes that this man is Chag, and not Spock. Spock's ears were pointed the last time they had sexual relations, and the Messiah's are not. George knocks him unconscious which revives Spock from his comatose state. They make their getaway and beam back to the ship in time to avoid a radioactive death. References Characters : • Tram Bir • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov/Hikif • • Dobshansky • Elkins • Chag Gara • Sara George • Greth • Helman • Jenkins • Ker Kaseme • James T. Kirk/Hirga • Ed Leslie • Jabilo M'Benga • Leonard McCoy/Makai • Peters • Pulaski • • Montgomery Scott • Shaffer • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Vitali Dante Alighieri • Azrath • Cyrus • Devil • God • Great Lord of Space • Heidelberg • Adolf Hitler • Mohammed • Nerid • Stur • Xenophon Starships and vehicles : • farming combine • wagon Locations : • Epsilon Ionis • Kyr • Kyros • Vembe's Place Afterbliss • Alpha Mensa V • England • Georgia • Hell • Sol 3 • Missouri • Russia • Races and cultures :Beshwa • Human (Bantu • Cossack • English • Frenchman • German • Greek • Gypsy • Japanese • Mongol • Oriental • Persian • Russian • Scotsman) • Kyrosian (Androsian) • Orion • Vulcan States and organizations :Healer's Guild • Hill Clan Tara • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Cultural Survey Bureau • Thirty Tribes • United Federation of Planets Other references :Anabasis • anabolic protoplaser • Anchors Aweigh • bagpipe • Battle of Cuxana • belly dance • berserker • bridge • The Charge of the Light Brigade • command chair • contact lens • cot • Crimean War • Delusional Quotient • demon • dice • doppleganger • Doppler shift • drum • Emotional Quotient • General Order Number One • hoof-and-mouth disease • Inferno • Intelligence Quotient • Islam • jack-in-the-box • Jeffries tube • kazatski • Latin • Logic Quotient • mag-card • medikit • mermaid • microtape • mind-meld • minilaze • naiad • parsec • pipes • plasma • pon farr • primary hull • repressor • repressor field • Richter Cultural Scale • St. James Infirmary Blues • scalpel • Sensuality Quotient • siren • spectrograph • spirit • sub-space radio • telescan cephalic implant • three-dimensional chess • tingler circuit • transistor • tricorder • turbolift • type two protoplaser • vabushka • Year of Blood Animals and plants :alligator • chicken • cow • crow • elephant • flea • horse • jackass • jakim • louse • manx cat • monkey • mule • neelot • Rigellian mountain devil • roly-poly • sheep • snake • spider • tiger • zreel Clothing :boot • bracelet • cape • G-string • jacket • robe • sandal • shorts • smock • uniform • vest Elements, substances, and materials :ataractic • brass • dermolastic • dilithium crystal • gold • hyperpyroxine • iron • neo-chlorprothixene • pirotoline • silver • steel • trilithium modulator crystal • universal antibiotic • wool Food and drink :beefsteak • bread • butter • Canopian brandy • coffee • egg • haggis • milk • Saurian brandy • vris • wine Weapons :ax • dagger • dart • deflector screen • dirk • gun • knife • shield • sword • whip Chronology ;Year of Blood : Stur of the Thirty Tribes is born on Vulcan. (Referenced in library computer) ;600 : Mohammed founds Islam on Sol 3. (Referenced in library computer) ;2226 : Chag Gara is born on the planet Kyros. (Referenced in library computer) ;Stardate 2124.5 : The crew encounter Trelane. (Referenced in conversation) ;Stardate 4011.9 : A transporter accident results in the creation of Spock One. (Referenced in conversation) ;Stardate 6718.1 : Spock pens a letter to James T. Kirk to explain his actions. (In-story) ;Stardate 6720.8 : The conducts operations over the planet Kyros. (In-story) ;Stardate 6721.3 : James T. Kirk attempts to recover Spock from Kyros. (In-story) ;Stardate 6724.2 : James T. Kirk attempts for a second time to recover Spock, this time dressed as a Beshwa. (In-story) ;Stardate 6725.1 : Hikaru Sulu obeys a request from Spock to lift dead bodies into the sky, thus providing a 'miracle'. (In-story) Appendices Related media * * * Images spockMessiah.jpg|Original cover image. spock Messiah 1977.jpg|1977 Corgi cover. spock Messiah 1984 Corgi.jpg|1984 Corgi cover. spock Messiah 1984 Bantam.jpg|1984 Bantam cover, by Enric. spock Messiah 1994.jpg|1994 Bantam cover. saraGeorge.jpg|Sara George. spock messiah robe.jpg spock messiah cloak1.jpg spock messiah cloak2.jpg Connections Timeline | after=The Price of the Phoenix |}} Publication history *'1976, September' - Published by Bantam Books *'1977' - Reprinted by Corgi Books *'1984' - Reprinted by Corgi Books *'1984, October' - Reprinted by Bantam Books *'1994, October' - Reprinted by Bantam Books External link * category:tOS novels